Affection In Another Form
by Bellsdestiny
Summary: She pranks her brothers all of the time. People think that she dosen't love them, but Megan just has a different way of showing her affection towards her brothers.


Just a small story about how much Megan really loves her brothers, but shows it to them in a different way.

* * *

><p>Many people would believe that Megan had no love for her two brothers with all of the pranks she pulled on them all of the time. She couldn't help what she was. She couldn't help what those to were. The two may be boobs, however they had some good points.<p>

Starting with Josh he was kind, caring, smart and every thing else that you would want in a brother or step brother. Although he was smart he didn't always catch on to Megan's planned pranks until they had already happened as well as that he could some times forget his common sense when he was excited about some thing. But apart from this you could call Josh Nichol's the almost perfect brother. Almost perfect.

Then there was Drake. Megan's real biological brother. Megan knew more about Drake than most people knew including mum. She had always looked up to Drake as a child. He had always been there for her when no one else was. He was the one who taught her to ride a bike when no one else would. He was the one who would always pick her up when she fell down when no one else would help her up. He was one who was always looking out for her when she needed it. He was the one who stood up for her and taught her that you have to stand up for your self in life when no one else would help her out. He was the one that was there for her even if he was hurt.

He wasn't the smartest person that Megan knew, but he had enough of his brain to get him some where. He could play the guitar and write his own songs and sing. He always tried to teach Megan small things that no one really thought about.

Drake was kind and caring you just had to dig it out of him. Drake could be many things when he wanted to be, however how he acted also depended on how you acted towards him. Megan had seen so many different emotions from her brother and all of them seemed necessary for Drake to have for him to be Drake. Drake couldn't be called perfect in the eyes and minds of many people especially Mrs Hayfer, but to Megan he was Drake. The Drake that she loved no matter how many people hated him.

Even though Megan never walked up to her brothers and simply said 'I love you' to them it didn't mean that she didn't love them. People didn't understand that. The reason she was doing all this thinking on the subject now was because of some thing that Janie said to her at school earlier.

Some thing that crawled under Megan's skin even though she would never admit that.

Janie and some of Megan's other friends had been talking about families in the hall. They moved on from sister's to brothers which was where Megan was an expert after all she had two brothers, some of her friends had younger brothers or brothers that were way older and didn't live in the same house as them, however most of them didn't have a brother at all.

The conversation had just drifted away really and before Megan knew what any one was saying Janie said that Megan didn't love Drake.

That had really made Megan made. When she asked every one agreed on the thought that she loved Josh more than she loved Drake and with all of the pranks she pulled on them some of her friends thought that she had no love in side her for her brothers at all.

Megan was sat in her room on her bed with her laptop wasting her prime prank time, but for once she couldn't think of a prank that she wanted to actually use in stead she was typing up every thing about her brothers. Every little thing.

Except when Megan re read what she had typed up far she saw that she had only typed up the good things about the pair, not any of the bad things or what she hated about them. Megan didn't know why that was. Maybe there wasn't any thing bad or any thing that she hated about her brothers.

Megan smiled.

Even though her brothers could be idiots and could get them selves in to an awful lot of trouble Megan found them different from others who got them selves in to trouble.

Megan did love them.

Her pranks on them were just her way of showing that.

But however much she loved them they would never stop being boobs.

* * *

><p>I hope you like this. Please tell me if you want me to continue or not, I'll probably need about three people to tell me they want more for me to write more.<p>

Please review and thanks for reading.


End file.
